Is it my fault?
by A-LovesHP
Summary: Katniss worries about Prim's death Could she stop it? And what happens when the one person she doesn't want too see shows up at her door? Please R


Okay so I'm going to write a one shot which if people actually like may or may not turn into a series. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic so we'll see how this goes ha-ha. Reviews would be Awesome!

*Disclaimer! Last time I checked my copy rights I didn't own the hunger games (sadly enough) all characters, places, or things that you recognize from the hunger games belong to lovely Suzanne Collins*

I woke up violently thrashing around twisting and throwing the cotton sheets around me. Breathing heavily I peel the sheets from sweaty skin and head into the bathroom to take a shower. I instantly feel relief shooting down my entire body when I step into the steaming shower.

But I can't help think about the person whose been frequenting my nightmares. _Prim. _She's been everywhere: in the house, in the rebuilt village, even in the food I eat I see her. I just can't get her out of my mind because that one little thought won't go away. _Is it my fault she died? Could I have saved her? _I always think about this throughout my day and as soon as I think of a reason it wasn't my fault I think of another that it is. The doctor at the Capitol said this could drive me crazy or into deep depression. I figured I'd stop eventually but I just can't seem to break the habit.

I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around myself, while grabbing my clothes. As soon as I'm dressed I go down stairs to the kitchen, I think about how long it's been since I came home it's been almost 7 months and I've come a long way since then. 7 months ago I wouldn't even leave my bedroom unless it was for food I'm glad now that I have progressed so that I can walk into town and go into the woods. It fills my day with something other than sitting around. I eat the eggs I make for myself and then start to clean up when I hear someone knock on the door. When I answer it I'm shocked at who's on the other side. _Why is he here? Or more importantly what does he want? _I stare at his face; his hair looks almost golden from the sunlight coming across his face. His bright blue eyes peering softly through my dull gray ones and the corners of his lips are turned slightly upwards in a sort of half smile.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him suspiciously

"Haymitch said you wouldn't come outside your house." He looked past me into my neatly kept house

"I go out." I spit at him mentally cursing Haymitch

"Going into the woods doesn't count you have to socialize with people."

"Who says?" I glare at him

"I do." He says staring at me.

"Yeah well I don't have to listen to you." I say turning around closing the door but he catches it and comes inside.

"No you don't have to but it would be in your best interest too."

"Okay well I'm not going to so you can just leave." I point to the door

"So you can do what clean your house more or sit around and feel sorry about yourself?"

"I DON'T do that." I say through my gritted teeth

"Well then what do you do?" I stand silent for a while until Peeta speaks again. "Exactly so why don't you just come with me and we can walk around the village you don't have to talk to anyone just come with me please." He pleads with me giving me the smile that I love.

"No Peeta I…I can't" I turn away from him trying to hold in my tears.

"Why Katniss? Why?" Peeta looks at me with his piercing eyes.

"Because everything reminds me of her Peeta! I can't go through a single day without thinking of her it's so painful I just can't do it. I can't help thinking that it was my fault she died! I could've done something yelled, screamed anything!" I finally break down and cry trying to choke sobs down but not succeeding. Peeta takes me in his arms and hugs me while I cry into shoulder.

"Katniss it's not your fault you couldn't do anything to stop it. She wanted to be there she knew what could happen and she was ready to accept the consequences." He said while rubbing my back. We stay like that for hours until I finally calm down and agree to go out with him. I pass some familiar and unfamiliar faces some wave but I don't wave back. I'm just content to be with Peeta after all this time apart. Maybe that's what I needed all along Peeta.

Well what do you think? Hope it wasn't to OC I tried my hardest to write this and think the ending might be a little rushed but I rewrote it like 3 times and this is the best I could get it. Please Review!

~A_LovesHP


End file.
